


Star Gazers

by Littlel0stdoll



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlel0stdoll/pseuds/Littlel0stdoll
Summary: Ever since they were young, Kaito and Kokichi have been hard to separate, and in their upcoming years for college, they grow even closer. Up until, Kaito begins to feel something close towards Kokichi, yet, Kokichi feels the same with another person. Kaito does his best to hide them, but others begin to notice both of their buildup.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 11





	Star Gazers

Moving day has arrived, with just a few days before school starts, Kaito and Kokichi decided to move into their dorm ahead of time. As Kaito brings in the last box, Kokichi begins to decide where which item in each box goes. They were lucky to get assigned roommates, and that their dorm was close to their friends. Kokichi opens one of the boxes, taking a few small objects, as he was doing so, his phone began to ring. Grabbing his phone to see who it is. "Oh, hey give me a second it's my dads." Already making himself comfortable, he plopped himself onto the sofa, answered the call and cleared his throat, before he was able to speak, he heard a familiar giggle on the other end, he couldn't help but smile, "Hi Monaca dear."

"Older brother!!", hearing the sound of his younger sister was exactly what he needed, he noticed how Monaca was feeling a little blue knowing her older brother was going to be leaving the comfort of their home, but Kokichi promised to always keep in touch with his sister, which lightened her mood of course. "Is older brother in his new place safely?"

"Oh yeah, Momota-kun and I are unpacking as we speak, you wanna say hi to him?", as he heard his younger sister squeak as a way of saying yes, kokichi switched to video and showed the phone to Kaito while saying, "Look who it is." Kaito stopped what he was doing and made his way to the sofa and put a big smile on his face, "hey there little demon!" Hearing her soft little laugh made him chuckle as well. "Well, shall we get back to unpacking Oma?", Kaito asked as he placed a box of named 'kitchen' on his chest, "You said you wanted to get to some of this stuff this week before classes start." Kokichi lets out a long sigh as he moved a little, "Okay okay, I'll talk to you little sis, maybe try and get uncle Izuru on the phone next time?"

"Monaca will try! See you next time big brother!", both gave each other a wave and hung up. Kokichi took the box off his chest and looked through what was inside, "do we really gotta do this tonight Momo?"

"Yes, we do, and don't use the nickname to try and get out of it, Kokichi."

Arms crossed, he continued to go through, "Can't we do the kitchen and other stuff tomorrow, we haven't even decide on our rooms yet, can't we do that instead?" With a long sigh, Kaito didn't even try to defend himself, he gave in because, Oma does have a point, it was getting late and they haven't settled into their rooms. "Fine fine, okay, both of the rooms are down the hall so maybe we can-" Kokichi quickly got off the couch with a big grin upon his face, "Race ya to see who gets the bigger room!" After saying so, he began sprinting from the sofa to the hall, hearing Kaito scream "HEY!", as doing so, knowing he's catching up behind him. Before they made it to a room, Kaito sweeped him off the floor, causing him to slip without noticing, he landed hard on his back, leaving Kokichi in a moment of laughter. 

"Momo! You silly! What was your goal for that?", he continued to laugh while being in Kaito's arms. Kaito smirked as he placed a foot right in one of the rooms, "beat ya too it, that's what I was going for." Getting a good look of what he meant, it came to him. Kokichi lost the race, Kaito had claimed the bigger room, Kokichi's moment of laughter are over. When it came to him, kokichi swung his fist back and forth, hitting Kaito's chest, throwing a little 'fit' as a way of admitting defeat. 'MOMO THAT AIN'T FAIR! You didn't have to tackle me! That was cheating!", he screamed as he continued to hit his chest, Kaito chuckled a little as he stood up while holding onto him, "aww, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you get it. With the amount I packed, I need the bigger room."

Giving Kaito 'the death stare', he tried his best to make an apology, sweating a little, he scratching the back of his head, "H-how about, I order us some dinner? I order us a little fast food meal? I'll even throw in your favorite, grape pantaa~". Kokichi tapped his chin as he thought of Kaito's offer, until he put a bright smile upon his face, "Okay! Just make sure you don't forget my drink', he said as he hopped out of Kaito's arms, "You know what I like." Kaito sighed of relief as he grabbed his phone and began to make an order. As they waited, both decided to help each other unpack in their rooms. After a while, their food has arrived, Kaito held the bag as he leaned into the doorway of Kokichi's room with a grin on his face, "Wanna take this to the balcony?" With a quick nod, both made their way, it was hard to open the door at first, but they managed to get it open, propped up some chairs and enjoyed their little meal.

"Ah...this was a great suggestion."

Kaito smirked with a fry in his mouth, "Told ya I'd make it up to you." Kokichi rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his drink, "You indeed did, sorry for what I did back, heh, I just got heated in the moment, I was so used to sharing a room with Monaca I, kind of got a bit competitive."

"Oh no your good", Kaito said with a full mouth, "Tenko and I were the same, one time she wrestled me at breakfast because I took the last apple muffin."

"Taka sure knows how to make something so simple so delicious after all."

"Hey I don't blame her, she didn't even hesitate." As he takes another bite of his food, he scoffed a little, "Besides, that was nothing, you were worse when we were kids."

Kokichi's eyes widened as he turned his head to him, "EXCUSE ME? What the hell does that mean?!"

"On how you threw a fit just to get your uncle Izuru? Do I even need to make a list? You were a bad kid before we met from what he told me." Kokichi didn't reply, he only stuck out his tongue and went back to eating. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"Nah..you're good.." He then looked up and stared off for a moment. "...hey, some stars are coming out...can you explain a few to me?"

Almost choking on his food, Kaito turned his head to him, "Really? Your allowing me to do so?" Seeing Kokichi nod, it brought a smile to his face as he began to explain a few little lights in the sky. Kokichi enjoyed it, it reminded him of their childhood, Kaito would always get to ramble to him about space everytime they got to see each other. It was oddly comforting to him.


End file.
